1. Field
Embodiments relate to image processing apparatuses and image processing methods.
2. Description of Related Art
There is provided an imaging/reproducing apparatus such as a digital camera and a camcorder which have an image sensor.
An imaging/reproducing apparatus may include an image processing apparatus which takes an image by changing an imaging phase optically or electronically and scales up the image with a high quality when reproducing the image.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 08-172568 and 2008-033914.